Tcest: MikeyxRaph
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: This is my first tcest fan fic. Mikey went to tell Raph how he feels about him. Raph also told Mikey the same thing and they end up doing something that no turtle did before. Warning: Heavily tcest and s** scene. read at your own risk.


**TCEST: MikeyxRaph.**

**A/N: Hey Guys it's GuardianxAngels! So this my first TCEST(s**) Fan Fic so it not be good since I'm not good with romance and stuff So ya. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. (I wish I did though) **

**Warning: ****Heavily Tcest. Read at your own risk.**

Mikey was walking through the tunnels of the sewers thinking of what to do. " Man, What Am I going to do." He then stop and lean on the brick wall, he sigh and close his eyes. "I can't tell Raph that I have feeling for him, He'll think I'm stupid." He sigh again and open his eyes and look around. He couldn't stop thinking about Raph. He close his eye again and sigh. "But I got to, if not then…..Then I'll never forgive myself." He than remember how Raph smile and how his amber eye lit in the moon light. Mikey open and move away from the wall. "I'm going to tell him and I'm going to tell him tonight." Mikey started to walk back to the lair. He's going to tell him, he's going to tell him tonight.

Menwhile Raphael was in his room reading a comic book. He sigh and put down his comic, He couldn't sleep so he thought reading a comic book will help but it didn't. "Damn it! What's wrong with me?" for some reason Raph couldn't stop thinking about Mikey, He doesn't know why but he just couldn't stop thinking about him. "God Damn It! Why I keep thinking about him?! It's not like I like him or thing!" But he paused. Does he really like Mikey. No, that would be weird as hell. Raph started to think. Does he like Mikey? "Well, he is kinda cute. " He thought. Raph shook his head from that thought. But than again. Yes, Mikey is kinda cute, his smile his blue eyes and how he move when he fight. Than he realize that he do like Mikey. Before he can think any further, there was a knock on the door. He got up and walk over to the door. When he open it, he was surprise to see it was Mikey. "Hi Bro, er….wats sup?" Raph blink a few times But said. "Fine." He lied. "Do you need anything?" Mikey gulp and said. " Um, I was wondering if I can talk to you for a minute?" Raph look around to make sure no one was around then look back hat his little brother. "Should but make it quick." He step aside to let Mikey in, Then he close the door andlock it. He walk over to his bed to keep reading his comic book. "Alright, wat do ya want to tell me?" Mikey took a deep breathe and sigh. "Well…Do you ever have feelings for someone?" Raph stop reading and look at Mikey like if he was crazy or something. "Wat do ya mean?" Mikey gulp again and said. "I mean, do you ever have feeling for someone but you're afraid to tell that person that you have feeling for them?" Raph stop and think. He wonder why Mikey ask that kind of question but yet made him wonder if he's ready to tell Mikey how he feel about him. "Well." He started to say. "Yes. Why do you ask tat?" Mikey gulp and close his eyes. "Because….Because I kind of….." Mkey was to scare to tell Raph. Raoh can see that Mikey is starting to blush a light shade of red. Raph stood up and said. "Kind of wat?" Again Mikey sigh and said. "I sort of have f-feeling f-for y-you." Raph eyes widen and was shock by what Mikey have just said. "I think it's time if I tell him the truth." He thought. He got up and walk over to wear his brother is and look straight at him. "Mikey." Mikey open his eyes and look straight at his big brother. "I…..I also have….um, feeling for…..You t-too." Mikey eyes widen. "Y-you d-do?" Raph nodded. "I know it's sounds crazy but it's true." Mikey doesn't what else to say, he was too shock. Before he can say anything else Raph lean over and kiss him straight on the lips. Again Mikey was shock but close his eyes and kiss him back. Then Raph put Mikey legs around him and walk over to the bed. He then started to take of Mikey orange mask while Mikey takes off Raph red mask. After that the kiss departed and both pull away to get air. Saliva was in there mouth, they both look at each. They know what they going to do next and they don't have to say it.

**(Warning: This is a sex scene, If you don't like it than don't read it.) **

They both started kissing again but this time, this kiss is deeper and hotter than the last one. Mikey reached up to Raph's neck, pulling the turtle forward as he leaned back to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Raph than climbed up on top of him. Raph rested his body on Mikey's, Than Raph broke the kiss only to plunge down the exposed neck. Moans echoed through the Mikey;s throat into his tongue as he bit on its side, feeling a wet tongue on top of his head. They both reached down to each other's belts at the same time, taking a break from the endless kissing and licking to clear their hazy minds. Raph moved toward to Mikey's thighs ever so slowly, and started to lick it, warming erection in it, Raph could hear moans evolve into groan. The reaction was so satisfying he had to continue and licked on Mikey's neck thi Mikey couldn't feel anything else but the cool, tickling tongue going up and down his thighs. His whole body shuddered under its touch. It was like the tongue were shooting electric shock waves right to his bones.

"Aaahh... Raph!" Mikey said in awe. Raph's only response was a moan. Than, Raph move to where Mikey tail is. Mikey left his head to see what is Raph going to do. Raph open the his brother legs and saw his member hanging out. Raph smile evilly and look at Mikey. Mikey nodded to him. Raph bent down and put his mouth on Mieky's member. Than his started to go up and down his little brother member, Mikey head went back and moan. Raph heard this and went a little bit faster. "Ahhhhh!" Mikey moans where getting louder and louder and Raph kept going faster and faster. "Raph I'm coming!" Then, until Mikey couldn't hold it in much longer, he release white stuff and it went threw Raph throat and some on his member. Raph swallow all of it and let his member go and lick his lips. Mikey took a few breathe and look at Raph wondering what he'll do next. "Raph." Before Raph can do anything he stop and look at his little brother. "Do it." Raph smile got bigger and he did what he's told. He flip Mikey over so his little brother was laying on his belly. **(A/N: I forgot how to spell the thing that is yellow hard on the turtles bodies. Sorry.) **Then, Raph open Mikey's legs and put his member in his brother butthole. *Gasp* Mikey winced but when Raph went in and out, his pain turn into pleasure and Mikey moans and groans were getting louder and louder. "Raph, Faster, FASTER!" Raph did what he was told and went faster. "Oooooh…..Ahhhhhh….Hmmmm." Raph moans and groan were getting louder and louder as well and he trust in Mikey faster and faster. "R-Raph, I-I'm C-Coming!" Raph grunt. "Same here Bro!" Mikey grunt, he couldn't hold it much longer and so can Raph. "RAPH!" "MIKEY!" They both started to slash white stuff all over the bed. Raph took his member out of Mikey and lay next to him. Mikey smile and look at Raph. "Wow. That was amazing." Raph grin. "Yes it was." Mikey move closer to Raph and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you." Raph blush but smile. "I love you too." Raph pull the covers over he and Mikey's bodies, then both of them went to sleep. Mikey open his eyes to look at Raph, Raph feel asleep. Mikey close his eye and smile. "Best Night Ever."

Well That's it folks. My first TCEST Fan Fic is done! Please Read and Review and No Flames Please.


End file.
